


How To Make Simon's Brain Short Circuit

by simonsprettyface



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Shirtless Bram, Simon is a Gay Mess(tm) who just loves his boyfriend so much, Tumblr Prompt, also based on Keiynan's instagram story of him shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: It seemed like a good idea at the time, checking Instagram before bed. It was part of Simon’s routine before he fell asleep, just lay in bed and check everything one last time. And usually it wasn’t an exactly exciting task, just seeing a few new pictures left over from the day. But not tonight.(aka Bram posts a shirtless Instagram story and Simon can't deal with how hot his boyfriend is sometimes)





	How To Make Simon's Brain Short Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! this is actually my first love simon/simon vs fic, so i hope you enjoy!

It seemed like a good idea at the time, checking Instagram before bed. It was part of Simon’s routine before he fell asleep, just lay in bed and check everything one last time. And usually it wasn’t an exactly exciting task, just seeing a few new pictures left over from the day. 

But not tonight.

Tonight he opened the app and was pleasantly surprised when at the top of the screen it said that Bram Greenfeld had posted an Instagram story. He smiled at the thought of seeing something Bram posted, anything to do with him just made his day that much more better. He assumed it would just be a song Bram was listening to, or some video of him and Nick. What he wasn’t prepared for, though, was what he saw when he actually clicked on the post. 

What stared back at him from his screen was a shirtless Bram post-workout, and it made Simon’s heart stop. He dropped his phone in shock, but quickly picked it back up and opened the post again. And if he watched it a few more times for good measure, who was going to know? He took a moment to compose himself, his eyes closed and he let out a few labored breaths. 

Simon exited out of Instagram and opened FaceTime, not even thinking before he clicked on Bram’s name. When he answered, Simon let out a dramatic sigh. “Why do you hate me?” he asked. 

Bram cocked an eyebrow as he looked into his phone, watching Simon. “I don’t?” he replied, confused. 

“Then why would you try to kill your poor, sweet, innocent boyfriend?” he groaned, his arm over his eyes as he continued to stay laid down. “I’m gay and weak, you can’t just post shit like that without a warning.”

“Oh, you saw my Instagram story,” he said and Simon could practically  _ hear _ the smirk in his voice. When Simon moved his arm his suspicions were confirmed, Bram actually had a smirk on his face as he talked. The bastard. “I was wondering when you were going to notice it. There was  _ definitely _ no hidden agenda, I just wanted to show everyone how much my workouts have paid off,” he said and Simon rolled his eyes.  

“I think you were trying to give me a heart attack. Or get me all hot. Either way, it’s working,” Simon admitted as his eyes wandered from Bram’s eyes to his lips and back again. “Asshole.”

“Perfect,” Bram teased, a smirk still on his lips. He shifted so that he was holding his phone up higher, more of his body in the shot. He lifted the hem of his shirt a bit, exposing his lean, tight stomach once again like in the post. “Now I know what I’ve gotta do if I want your brain to short circuit for a bit.”

“You’re cruel, Abraham Greenfeld,” he groaned and he heard Bram giggle. Honest to God giggle. 

“Pulling the ‘Abraham’ card, huh? I must be in trouble.”

“You are. I might have to spank you.”

“Too much,” Bram laughed, resting his hand on his still exposed stomach.

“Sorry,” Simon chuckled, his eyes still drawn to his stomach. “You’re too hot for your own good. I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend,” he said softly. “I’m just a giant dork and you’re… you. Damn.”

“Come on, you know I’m a dork too. Or do I need to remind you of how I rambled for an hour and a half at the after graduation party while drunk about Game of Thrones?” Bram asked, a smile on his face. “And you’re so hot too. Or, once again, need I remind you of the after graduation party?” his smile turned into a slight smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

“Okay you’re right, you are a  _ huge _ fucking dork,” Simon laughed, turning on his side as he got more comfortable. “But I love that.”

“And  _ I _ love  _ you _ ,” Bram said back. 

Simon’s heart skipped a bit, his grin growing wider at that. No matter how many times he heard it, hearing Bram tell him he loved him never got old. It was still as exciting as the first time, and honestly he hoped that never changed. He always wanted to be this in love, this smitten with this dorky, gorgeous, amazing boyfriend of his. “Say it again.”

“I, Bram Greenfeld, love you, Simon Spier,” Bram said, his smile so bright it would put the sun to shame. “You know I do.”

“I know. But I love hearing you say it.”

“I know you do,” he said and they both laughed. “Luckily for you, I love to say it. Because I love seeing how your face lights up when I do.” 

And oh no, Simon feel even more in love in that moment. Bram just loves seeing him happy, how did he get so unbelievably lucky and get someone like him to fall for him? He’ll never understand it, but Simon is thankful every single day that he was. 

“I can feel you thinking, Si,” Bram said, looking at Simon on his screen.

“Just thinking about how much I love you too,” Simon said, holding his pillow with one arm. “I wish you were here, dammit. I wanna cuddle you, you asshole.”

“You’re so aggressive because of that post. I’m going to take that to mean I should send you way more shirtless pictures than I already am.”

“And before long your poor, weak, humble gay of a boyfriend will die,” Simon sighed and Bram laughed again.

“Don’t act like your preferred method of death is not ‘too many shirtless picture related boners’,” he teased. 

“I mean you’re not wrong, but still. I’d rather not die. Because if I die then I can’t kiss you, and that would just be hell for both of us,” Simon reminded.

“Shit, you’re right. Still,” he smirked. “Doesn’t mean I can’t flash some ab every now and again. Just to keep you on your toes.”

“You’re cruel. A sexy, sexy demon. Who right now I just wanna kiss and cuddle, dammit,” Simon sighed dramatically, biting his lip for a moment. 

“Come over tomorrow, okay? We can spend all day in bed, just hanging out and doing whatever you want. And you can see me shirtless as much as you want to,” he smiled.

“Sounds perfect. Night, Bram,” he said, turning to turn off his lamp. 

“Night baby. I love you so much,” Bram said, turning off his light as well. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at simonsprettyface.tumblr.com ! it's mostly shadowhunters but i do post some love simon/simon vs, not to mention my inbox is always open for prompts


End file.
